Hetalia (Where Insanity Rules Over All)
by macedonia1745
Summary: Hey, I'm the epically epic Macedonia. I decided to give you guys a taste of what life is like with all the nations when we have some time on our hands. I have the help of some good friends of mine, Phoenicia and North, and a not-so-good friend of mine, Sparta. Warning: Lots of swearing and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Dare or Extra Extreme Dare?

Germany: Okay, you dummkopfs, we're playing dare or extra extreme dare! You're all pissing me off!

Prussia: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! That's awesome, and I'm the awesomest, so I call going first!

Germany: Okay, then...

Prussia: MWAHAHAHAHA!

Macedonia: That fucking idiot is going to get us killed, isn't he?

North America (North): Yes, yes he is.

Germany: Dare or extra extreme dare?

North: I guess we're going with extra extreme dare...

Prussia: FUCK YEAH!

North: I'm such a fucking idiot...

Germany: Okay, North, hm... Let me think... Okay, North, I dare you to go up to Switzerland and threaten his neutrality.

North: Oh, shit... He's going to kill me... Fine. *walks up to Switzerland* Hey, Switzy?

Switzerland (Switzy): What do you want from me?

North: Well... I... You see... Um... (WTF WTF WTF! I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO DO!)

Switzy: Well? What is it, North?

North: I... uh...

Macedonia: OH MY FUCKING GOD, SOMEBODY SHUT HER UP!

North: Will you shut it, Macedonia?

Switzy: You two... You're threatening my neutrality.

North: Oh, wow.

Macedonia: I can't believe that actually worked.

Switzy: Wait, what's going on here?

Macedonia: We're playing truth or dare, but it's Prussia's version, so basically it's dare or extra extreme dare. Care to join?

Switzy: Sure, why not? So, you people, dare or extra extreme dare?

Germany: Extra extreme dare.

Tamaki Suoh (The King): Okay... Hm... This is for Italy. His dare is to destroy Austria's piano- or pianos, because God only knows how many that freak has- and then run around Austria's house screaming that he finally ended the horror that is Austria's music.

Germany: He isn't here right now, but I can get him.

The King: Perfect.

Macedonia: He's

Prussia: dead.

Macedonia: Nice

Prussia: one,

Macedonia: Tamaki

Prussia: Suoh.

Germany: Um, hey, Italy?

Italy: Ve... Yeah, Doitsu?

Germany: *explains Tamaki's dare to Italy*

Italy: Ve... What's a dare?

Germany: *explains the lovely game of truth or dare to Italy*

Italy: Oh, okay... But I like Mr. Austria...

Macedonia: *dies from laughter*

Germany: I'm sorry, but you must do it.

Italy: Ve... Okay...

The King: YEAH!

Macedonia: WOOH!

Italy: *takes shirt off and runs screaming into Austria's house* Hey Austria! Ve... I always hated your music! *belly flops into grand piano* *crashes through onto floor* Ve... Ow... That really hurt...

Macedonia: LOL!

Austria (Ostrich):ITALY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE PIANO! THAT WAS A GIFT FROM MY MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU BE SO RUDE-

Italy: I'm just going to leave now... ve... *runs back to Doitsu with an angry Austrian after him*I did it! Ve...

Macedonia: HOLY SHIT, I AM FUCKING DEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST DID THAT!

Ostrich: So... This was a game of truth or dare... Prussia version... Who gave Italy this dare?

The King: *slowly raises hand* I swear to God, Macedonia made me.

Macedonia: NO, I DIDN'T!

Ostrich:

The King: I AM SO SORRY, I SWEAR!

Switzy: You know, Austria, you're threatening my neutrality right now...

Macedonia: YAY, SWITZY'S HERE TO SAVE ALL OF US!

Ostrich: Beg for your life. And Switzerland, you are not involved in this.

Switzy: *glares at Austria* Austria, you bastard... You are really threatening my neutrality right now. And I am very much involved in this. I am playing the game. Why don't you join. But just remember: I am involved in anything that involves anyone else who is part of this group.

Ostrich: Hm... Well, I suppose I can always think of some revenge dares... Alright, I'll join the stupid game.

Macedonia: Okay, you Ostrich, so... WILL YOU GIVE US AN EXTRA EXTREME DARE ALREADY?!

Ostrich: Okay, hm... I dare you to go to England and ask him for a potion that will turn you into an ostrich and then DRINK IT!

Macedonia: Ugh... Fine. *makes a reversal potion* Okay, my friends, give this to me after I drink England's potion. This reverses any potion. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to be The Doctor for a second... ALLONS-Y AND GERONIMO!

Ostrich: But you have to stay as an ostrich for an hour, okay?

Macedonia: span lang="جواب منفی* *takes England's potion* Nothing happened! Oh my God, this is fucking awesome! *turns into a wolf* Okay, I'm fine with that, too. Lol, you poor little bitch.

Ostrich: Well... Shit. The dare was an ostrich, so you have to go back to England's and get another potion.

Macedonia: *takes his reversal potion* Nope, he mixed up the potions. You said I had to ask for the potion and that I had to take the potion that was given to me. You never stated that it had to be the correct potion. #LOOPHOLE #SUCKIT

Ostrich: Damn it... Next time, then.

North: Woah. Hold up. Macedonia actually has a brain? And he's actually USING it?

Macedonia: Shut the fuck up, you cunt. Okay, you guys. Dare or extra extreme dare?

Germany: Extra extreme dare! Wait a minute... That was a bad choice, wasn't it?

(A/N: Sorry, I hate these too, but this is where it really gets weird. Don't read on if you don't like anything yaoi [though Hetalia's about as straight as a circle]. ~Macedonia)

Prussia: Yes, it really was. Hm...

Germany: Please, don't make it anything too stupid, bruder. Please.

Prussia: Ah, I got it. *whispering in Germany's ear* I dare you to run around Macedonia's house naked with chocolate all over you screaming, "I HAVE CHOCOLATE, MACEDONIA!"

Germany: Does it have to be naked?... Italia is here, bruder... He's innocent.

Prussia: Let me think... Oh, you can just take your clothes off once you're in the house.

Germany: This is not going to go well... *takes clothes off* *puts chocolate all over himself*

Prussia: OH, YES!

Germany: Please, bruder... Don't make me... Please...

Prussia: Nope. Sorry, kleinen bruder. You have to.

Germany: Oh, fine... *runs into Macedonia's house* HEY, MACEDONIA! I HAVE CHOCOLATE!

Macedonia: ERMAGERD, WHERE IS IT?! *sees Germany* Holy fucking shit. My-my innocence. I... I can't... WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, GERMANY?! YOU BASTARD!

Germany: *starts running from Macedonia* Wait a minute... When do I take my clothes off?

Prussia: *facepalms* Kleinen bruder... You already took them off. *holds up Germany's clothes* See?

Germany: WAIT, WHAT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!

Macedonia: *catches Germany* *begins licking Germany's chest* Yummy... CHOCOLATE!

North: What... the actual... fuck?

Germany: *pushes Macedonia off and runs* HELP ME! *runs into house and locks door* I'm safe... Finally...

Macedonia: *steals [read: is given] Prussia's key* *unlocks door* *catches Germany again* *begins licking his chest again* YUMMY! THIS IS SO DELICIOUS, LOVE ME!

North: Oh my God, I'm dying.

Ostrich: OH, DEAR GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GERMANY?! AND WHY IS MACEDONIA LOOKING AT YOU LIKE HE WANTS TO RAPE YOU?!

Germany: Austria... Please... Help... me...

Macedonia: *continues eating chocolate* YUMMY!

Prussia: OH OH, EVACUATE THE DANCE FLOOR!

North: Uh... Prussia...

Ostrich: Is that... chocolate... that is... so... gay... help me...

North: Prussia... Stop... Now...

Ostrich: *runs out of the house [can you blame him?]*

Germany: NO, DON'T LEAVE ME, AUSTRIA, HELP ME!

Macedonia: *continues licking Germany's chest* *begins moving downward* Yummy... Yummy...

Italy: Ve... I think we should move on... NEXT DARE!

Germany: Yeah, Italia is here.

Prussia: OH OH, EVACUATE THE DANCE FLOOR! OH OH, IM INFECTED BY THE SOUND! OH OH, STOP THIS BEAT IS KILLING M- Oh, ok.

North: THANK GOD!

Germany: Give me my clothes back! *swats at Prussia*

Prussia: NOPE!

North: NO MORE CASCADA, OKAY, PRUSSIA?!

Prussia: Okay...

Macedonia: *licks too far down on Germany* *realizes where he's licking* OH HELL NO!

Germany: WHAT THE FUCK?! ITALIA IS HERE, YOU FUCKING DUMMKOPF! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!

(A/N: Okay, that's the end of the yaoi if you guys didn't want to read it. ~Freak)  
Italy: Ve... Austria is hiding in the closet over there... Hey where did Switzerland go? Ve...

Switzy: I'm still here... SHE'S FIRE BURNING, FIRE BURNING ON THE DANCE FLOOR! THAT LITTLE SHAWTY'S FIRE BURNING ON THE DANCE FLOOR!

Macedonia: And now Switzy is singing Sean Kingston... I think we should all just go home.

North: I agree... What happened here?

This is an actual Hetalia roleplay that happened between me and my one friend whose name I won't mention here. I just copied and pasted it from our account on Wattpad, and I'll only be posting the chapters I wrote on Fanfiction. You can check all of the randomness out on Wattpad. The account is phoenixandfreak. Also, North and Macedonia are my OC's and Phoenicia is my friend's OC... She's in the bonus scene that I was too lazy to add in.  
Pancakes, Apples, and Eating Potato Chips,  
The Awesome Macedonia :P =D (MUSHROOM!) }:)


	2. Chapter 2: Bonus Scene

Macedonia: *licks Germany's chest* Yummy...

Prussia: His chest doesn't even have any chocolate on it this time... O.O

Germany: HOLY SHIT, GET OFF OF ME! PEOPLE WILL GET THE WRONG IDEA!

North: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

Phoenicia: From now on, we don't say lol. We say kol.

North: Exactly.

Prussia: HOLY SHIT, NO! BAD MACEDONIA! YOU DO NOT LIKE MEIN KLEINEN BRUDER, OKAY?!

Macedonia: *continues licking Germany's chest* Yummy...

Prussia: NO! STOP!

North: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

Prussia: SHUT UP, NORTHY!

Germany: Woah, let's not go there...

Macedonia: So... yummy...

Prussia: NEIN!

North: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

Germany: NO, BAD MACEDONIA! GET OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!

Macedonia: NO, YOU TASTE GOOD!

Prussia: HOLY SHIT, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! Oh. Fuck you, England. A love potion? I am going to kill him.

Germany: ENGLAND, I DEMAND THAT YOU HELP ME! I KNOW WE AREN'T EXACTLY ON GOOD TERMS, BUT SERIOUSLY, I REQUIRE YOUR HELP! LOVE POTION! ENGLAND, I SWEAR TO GOD THAT YOU AND YOUR POTIONS ARE NEVER ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!

North: No, don't bother. There's still some of Macedonia's reversal potion from earlier. I didn't know he was into magic or good at it.

Macedonia: *takes potion* Woah... why am I on top of shirtless Doitsu? *jumps off* NOPE! HELL TO THE NO! I'm okay... No more love potions. I HATE YOU YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!

Germany: I hate you too, Macedonia.

Macedonia: Not you, I hate England. Duh. You're okay. But I will never again lick chocolate off of your chest.

Germany: Okay... You're okay too... I never thought someone would ever say that to me.

Macedonia: I never thought I would have to say that to someone...

That was just some random roleplaying that occurred after the roleplay in the original chapter, but I didn't feel like adding it in, so i just made it a bonus scene. It was really random because, ya know, I was kinda high on sugar and whatever, so...yeah. I don't really understand it, either.  
Pancakes, Apples, and Eating Potato Chips,  
The awesome Macedonia :P =D (MUSHROOM!) }:)


	3. Chapter 3: AusSwiss

Okay, I know I said that this would be a lot of randomness and whatnot, but I had to add in a fairly sad one-shot, and I thought, Who better than Switzerland to have as the protagonist of this fic? Sorry, it has a plot.  
Pancakes, Apples, and Eating Potato Chips,  
The awesome Macedonia :P =D (MUSHROOM!) }:)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Switzerland stepped outside of his mansion, the cool breeze hitting his face. He walked down the steps calmly, but inside he was breaking. Lichtenstein was dead from the disease, the Black Plague. He didn't want to continue. But his neutrality forced him to.

He could see Austria nearing the mansion. He looked like death, and currently, death looked a lot like the plague. Switzerland felt himself breaking a little more. Not both, he thought. Please not both. But as Austria came closer, he knew it was inevitable.

He nearly broke right there, nearly just broke down and cried, but he couldn't. He had to remain neutral. He couldn't... He shouldn't... He was so close... NO. He would _not_ allow himself. He looked at Austria for a second, standing there in complete silence. "You look awful," he said, unable to lie.

"I know," Austria said. "I have the disease. I know I shouldn't be here, but I heard that Lichtenstein is dead. Is it true?"

Switzerland nodded. "It is," he said softly. "It may not be neutral, but I find myself very sad. I would like to solve this with a gun, but I'm afraid I cannot."

Austria gave him a slight grin. "Don't bother. Sadness cannot be resolved by revenge. Sadness is only resolved by time itself. The pain and memories fade. Just wait for a while. You'll be okay."

Switzerland nodded, and Austria headed off with a, "Good-bye, Switzerland."

Two weeks later, and Austria was of death's doorstep. Switzerland felt the sadness overcome him again, but Austria was right. The pain would fade. He could remain neutral. He would be okay.

Austria looked at him, his eyes sad. "Good-bye, Switzerland. I will see you again... eventually. I love you..." He trailed off, dying before Switzerland's eyes.

Switzerland sighed, standing. He would have to continue. His neutrality depended of it. His neutrality was all he had left.

Switzerland walked around, though he didn't have any idea where he was. All of the other nations were dead. Not that he really cared. He would be fine, if only he still had Liechtenstein and Austria. He missed them. He was sad.

Then he realized something. He _could_ solve this with a gun. He ran off, back to his mansion, and grabbed the gun. Liechtenstein, Austria, I'll be with you soon, he thought. Then, placing the gun in his mouth, he shot, blowing his head off, and ending his life.

He arrived in the afterlife and stood. He was in what seemed to be a city, but a city of all white. There were millions of people and countries, all dressed in white, walking around, talking, and living like they were... alive. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Austria and Liechtenstein. He turned and ran, letting emotions control him, and leaving his neutrality behind. They saw him, and smiled, and he returned it with a large smile, joy taking over his entire body. He was happy, and he would never let it go.

And for once, Austria said, "Hello, Switzerland."


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate

Reasons That I (Macedonia) Love Chocolate:

1.) There are a _lot_ of different types. Not, like, milk, dark, and white, but you can get chocolate covered pretzels, chocolate crunch bars, and cake, though I do prefer strawberry cassata cake, which brings me to my next point.

2.) Strawberries dipped in chocolate is _amazing_. Like, my two favorite foods. They're almost as epic as I am. I mean, I'm seriously fucking in love with those things.

3.) It makes _anything_ taste good. Remember the first time i was licking Germany's chest? I would never do that again (I blame the love potion) but the chocolate made it taste DELICIOUS!

4.) Dark chocolate is _awesome_. I mean, seriously, have you ever tried that stuff? It's more awesome than fucking Prussia, okay? It's fucking awesome. Milk chocolate is good, and I don't count white chocolate as actual chocolate, but dark chocolate? How the fuck don't you love it?

5.) Okay, it's _chocolate_. I shouldn't even have to make this list.

6.) It can be sweet, bitter, and anything in between.

7.) Isn't six reasons enough for you people? Honestly...

Okay, so Italy has gone all 2p!Italy on our asses, so I have to go help them kill him and I have to save PruCan, because PruCan is amazing. And GerIta. And AusSwiss. And DenNor. Okay, I need to go save my OTPs is what I'm saying here. Bye!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's just a few of the reasons I love chocolate, but I, as the emo and fangirl country, have to go save my OTPs and them go contemplate what would happen if everyone was dead. Also, Prussia started screaming about how he was the most awesome, so I have to change my signature from awesome to epic.  
Pancakes, Apples, and Eating Potato Chips,  
The epic Macedonia :P =D (MUSHROOM!) }:)


	5. Chapter 5: Would You Rather?

This is simply a Hetalia game of Would You Rather? I making it a two shot because I have way too many questions to ask them. This is the fifth chapter, and I don't know how many more I'll post. My current plan is to go up to ten chapters, but I may do more.  
Pancakes, Apples, and Eating Potato Chips,  
The epic Macedonia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For Canada: Would you rather be noticed and hated or not noticed but liked by the few who do notice you?  
Well, I don't want to be hated, so I guess I'd rather be liked, even if I'm not really noticed.

For Phoenicia (BlackPhoenix653): Would you rather be stuck in a swarm of bees or stuck in a swarm of wasps?  
I guess bees, wasps seem to actually hate me. Plus, wasps are bigger. And scarier.

For Germany: Would you rather eat only pasta for a year or never drink beer for the rest of your life?  
I guess I would rather eat pasta for a year. It would make Italia happy... (Me: Aw... Gerita!) Wait, what? (Me: The ship name for you and Italy.) I can't believe I'm actually friends with you. (Me: Doitsu...) Shut up.

For France (from BlackPhoenix653): Would you rather never be able to insult England or only be able to eat American cheeseburgers?  
Never insult England. My food is much better than those cheeseburgers.

For Prussia (from BlackPhoenix653): Would you rather go back in time to the Berlin Wall or eat England's scones?  
Eat England's scones.

For Macedonia (from BlackPhoenix653): Would you rather give up chocolate or drink a random potion from England?  
The potion. Chocolate is love, chocolate is life.

For Italy: Would you rather never see Germany again but still be able to talk to him or see Germany every day but never be able to talk to him?  
His answer is the next chapter, but he chose to never see him again but talk to him. There's a lot of Gerita in

For Prussia: Would you rather be able to bring Old Fritz back or become a country again?  
Become a country. I'm dying. I don't want to go... (Me: No! Don't be a Tennant!) Um, what? (Me: The Tenth Doctor, who's played by David Tennant's, last words were, "I don't want to go...") Oh. Well, sorry. (Me: It's okay.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I don't know what this is, but I gave up on it at this point. The next chapter, part two, is Italy's answer because BlackPhoenix653 and I started roleplaying the scene. She was Italy and I was Germany and North, who was there for a bit at the beginning. It fucks with your feels even more than the AusSwiss chapter.  
Pancakes, Apples, and Eating Potato Chips,  
The epic Macedonia :P =D (MUSHROOM!) }:)


	6. Chapter 6: The Gerita Chapter

{Brackets} will be things I'm thinking as I write this. Because there's a couple of things I forgot to add, so they're just in their nice little brackets. Here's Italy's reply to the question.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Italy: Why... *starts crying* I... I guess talk to him... *grabs Germany and hugs him*

North: It's okay, Italy... Nobody's going to take Germany away... I have some pasta... Do you want it?

Italy: Y- yes... *takes pasta while still hugging Germany*

Germany: I... Um... Italia... It's okay... *pats Italy's back awkwardly*

Italy: *cries harder*

North: Italy, it's okay. Do you want some more pasta? *whispering to Germany so that Italy can't hear* Shut up, you idiot. You're just making it worse. *talking to Italy again* Don't worry, Italy, Germany's okay. Just calm down. It's okay. Here, have a tissue. *hands tissue*

Italy: *takes pasta and tissue* Th- thanks... *keeps hugging Germany*

North: *whispering to Germany* Don't just stand there, hug him back!

Germany: *hugs Italy back*

North: Finally!

Italy: You... You're not leaving, are you? Like in the end of World War II when I surrendered and you attacked me?

Germany: No... I'm not leaving. Don't worry. I'm staying. It's all okay.

Italy: I'll get stronger... I promise... Just don't leave...

Germany: I'll never leave you. I promise.

Italy: Thank you... *hugs Germany even more* {I guess North just left at some point... I don't really know what happened to her.}

Germany: *hugs back* No. Thank you.

Italy: For what...? I never did anything but surrender and make trouble for you and call for help and make white flags... I'm useless... *starts crying again*

Germany: For showing me that not everything has to be about war. And pasta. Pasta is good. *continues hugging*

Italy: *smiles and keeps hugging* Pasta is good... And you taught me how to be strong... Even if I never learned...

Germany: *smiles back* You are strong, in your own way.

Italy: *snuggles with Germany* I... I guess... Just don't leave.

Germany: *holds Italy* Why would I ever leave?

Italy: ...Because I'm weak... And you hate me...

Germany: I already told you, you're not weak. And I don't hate you. I could never hate you.

Italy: You... don't hate me? But... I never do anything right... And I'm terrible at fighting... Anyone would hate me...

Germany: No, Italy, I don't hate you. You annoy me sometimes, but I like you. You're a good friend.

Italy: Thanks... I like you, too... Even if you are intimidating.

Germany: I'm sorry. I... I don't mean to be. *pulls away* Should I go?

Italy: If... If you want to... *turns away to hide tears*

Germany: No... I don't. I will if you want me to, though.

Italy: I... I don't want you to go... Don't leave me... I can't stand it...

Germany: I won't. I just don't understand why you would want me to stay.

Italy: Because you protect me... And even if you are intimidating sometimes, I still like you... AndImaybekindoflikeyouinmorethanafriendwayandI'mreallyafraidthatyou'regoingtohatemepleasedon'thateme.

Germany: What was that last part?

Italy: Ikindalikeyouasinloveyouandpleasedon'thateme.

Germany: Could you say it slower? Italia? Could you repeat what you said but, well, slower?

Italy: Well... I... I... I... Um...

Germany: Italia, please.  
It's okay.  
Just say it.

Italy: You promise not to hate me?

Germany: I won't hate you.

Italy: Or leave me...

Germany: I will never leave you, okay? Just tell me. Please, Italia.

Italy: I... kinda like you... more than a friend... Please don't hate me.

Germany: I don't, Italy... I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this, but... I... Well... I kind of like you... the same way.

Italy: You... You do? *smiles hopefully*

Germany: Yes... I do. *leans in slightly*

Italy: Doitsu... I love you.

Germany: I... I love you, too.

Italy: *grabs Germany and kisses him*

Germany: *freezes before slowly kissing back*

Italy: *smiles into kiss and hugs Germany*

Germany: *smiles and hugs back*

Italy: *separates from kiss to breathe* Doitsu...

Germany: Yes? *smiles down at Italy*

Italy: You... You love me too?

Germany: Yes. I love you.

Italy: I love you, too ~ve. *cuddles Germany*

Germany: *holds Italy* I'll never leave you. Never.

Italy: Never... Even if there's a war?

Germany: Especially then. Whenever there's a war, I'll be right there, by your side.

Italy: And I won't surrender! Because you'll be there to protect me.

Germany: I'll be there with you forever.

Italy: Forever? *looks up at Germany*

Germany: *smiles down at Italy* Forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes, that was an actual roleplay. Gayest. Roleplay. Ever. Seriously, though, it's also the cutest I've ever done. I love Gerita. Gerita is love, Gerita is life. And North calls me a fangirl? She's the one who helped Germany and Italy confess their feelings for each other. ASDFJKL! Okay, maybe I'm a bit of a fangirl... But only a little!

Pancakes, Apples, and Eating Potato Chips,  
The epic Macedonia :P =D (MUSHROOM!) }:)


	7. Chapter 7: Random Backstories

Since I'm not actually supposed to exist, and neither is Phoenicia, seeing as neither of us are countries anymore, I think I'll explain it to you. What do you think? Oh, right, you can't tell me what to do. And I think I'll add the story of how I know North.  
Pancakes, Apples, and Eating Potato Chips,  
The epic Macedonia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenicia exists because of England.

Okay, that sounds a little weird. Let me explain.

England decided that he was going to try to summon a demon. Very bad idea, by the way. Extremely dangerous. Anyways, he ended up summoning Phoenicia back, which was a pretty big feat. She's probably the most important country to ever exist, having been a mostly peaceful trading country that had come up with the first written language. Instead of sending her back like he should have, England let her stay. She's the same as she was before, though slightly less peaceful and slightly more demonic.

As for me... Well, I never really faded. People remembered me, especially that idiot, Greece. I was remembered. The reason I still exist is America, actually. The main reason I'm remembered is because of a city in America. Well, Ohio. Macedonia, Ohio. Nice place, I guess. Not the best Cinemark, but I could always just go to Valley View's. Anyways. I'm getting off track. That's how I met North, actually. I was in Macedonia, talking to Canada on neutral ground... as long as America didn't show up. He didn't, but North did. She was a little girl back then, with white-blonde hair and green-grey eyes, rather than the dark brown hair and electric blue eyes she has now. I remember Canada saying, "Oh, yeah, and this is North America. She's cute, isn't she?" He smiled at her.

I was shocked at how young she looked. She was only about six years old. She smiled up at me, and I smiled back. "Hey, Northy," I said, deciding that I would call her that now. "How's it going?"

Her grin widened. "Good. What's your name?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Macedonia, but my human name is Alexander Angelov. I go by Ace, though," I said.

"Ace..." she said softly, trying it out. Then she shook her head. "I don't like it. I'll just call you Macedonia."

I frowned slightly. I had never been told that somebody didn't like my name. It was a Macedonian name that meant Alexander, son of Angel. I like it. Who did this kid think she was. Then, out of nowhere, the kid said, "No. I'll call you Alex."

I nodded, still confused at what she had against the name Ace. "Um, what's wrong with Ace?" I asked.

The kid shrugged. "Well, I don't know. I just don't like it. I like Alex. Though Ace Angelov sounds kinda cool. I think I'll call you Ace if I'm using your last name and Alex if I'm just using your first name. Is that okay?"

I didn't get her, but I kinda liked the thought of this cute little kid calling me Alex. It was a pretty okay name. "Yeah, alright," I said, grinning at her.

She grinned back. "My name's Adelie Smith, by the way," she said.

I tilted my head slightly. "I think I'll stick with Northy."

I continued to visit her, and after a few months, she moved in with me. She's older now, a teenager, but we've become friends. She won't be an adult for a few more decades, maybe even centuries. Continents age a lot slower that countries. Still, I'll always be Alex, and she'll always be Northy. Some things just don't change over time.


	8. Chapter 8: Macedonia's Favorites

-List of Favorites: Macedonia-

Food: I really like pizza. Pizza is good. Pasta's also amazing. But chocolate. Chocolate is love, chocolate is life. Obsessed? Me? Never.

Snack: OH MY GOD, WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN NEED TO ASK ME THIS?! GODDAMN BASTARDS, IT'S OBVIOUSLY CHOCOLATE! WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE?!

Country: Um, I dunno. I don't really know many of them. I only know Prussia, Germany, Italy and Phoenicia. I think I'd have to go with Germany. He's a pretty cool guy, I guess.

Color: Go burn in fucking hell. I can't believe this is a question. This is, like, The Forbidden Question. (I know, that's why I had to ask it.) Ah. Okay. Black, crimson, and royal blue.

Person: Um, I don't interact with humans, but I guess I have to go with that one fangirl, ******** (I'm not putting her name in, but BlackPhoenix653). And yes, I chose a fangirl. You're just jealous of how fucking epic I am.

Continent: Um, well, I really love Europe, but I think South Amer- *punches* Fuck you.- Ow! I was just kidding, still Northy.

Doctor: Oh, are you fucking kidding me? (Hey, it's not as bad as favorite color, is it?) I don't actually know which is worse. But... TENTH DOCTOR IS AMAZING OMG I LOVE HIM SO MUCH, BUT ELEVEN'S SO AMAZING, BUT TENNANT!

Number: Nine. No matter what fandom, Nine is always a badass. I Am Number Four, Doctor Who... Nine = Badass.

Cake: Cake? CakE? CAKE?! The cake is a lie, dumbass. But if I have to actually answer, then chocolate. Obviously. Not really, actually. I much prefer strawberry cassata cake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, some of my favorites. And I am sincerely sorry I haven't posted in forever. It's just that we had midterms, and then I start high school next year, so I had to do scheduling, and yeah. Lots of shit. Oh, and I've been roleplaying with BlackPhoenix653 a lot lately. I'm roleplaying with her as I write this, actually. But I will not post any of those roleplays on here, because that would be disastrous.  
Pancakes, Apples, and Eating Potato Chips,  
The epic Macedonia :P =D (MUSHROOM!) }:)


	9. Chapter 9

What?

Me and my friend have now begun shipping two of my OCs and I don't know why.

I just know that they cuddle a lot.

I feel like I should explain this now.

The two OCs are Brecksville and Broadview Heights, two cities in Ohio who share a school district. We were roleplaying one time and I got bored and created OCs for some other cities in Ohio besides Macedonia, or Macey, as Phoenicia calls him. There's now the aforementioned three, along with Cleveland, Columbus, and North Royalton (nobody likes him). Sorry if you live in North Royalton, I've met a few people from there and they were bitches, so ya know...

Anyways, at one point during another roleplay, they were cuddling, and Phoenicia started shipping them. This resulted in Brecksville's denial of her love for Broadview Heights, Broadview Heights being confused, and them being locked in a room together. (Nothing happened, you perverts.)

Anyways, we ship them now, so I'm still not too sure how this happened and yeah. This basically just turned into a rant, because God knows I can't go a day without ranting to somebody.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The fangirl took over my account for a chapter I guess... I don't understand how, but it happened. Anyways... We now have a random chapter, so I guess I'm posting it because I haven't really been posting, and this is almost finished... Yikes.  
Pancakes, Apples, and Eating Potato Chips,  
The epic Macedonia :P =D (MUSHROOM!) }:)


	10. Chapter 10

Um, wow, I haven't written anything in forever, so this'll probably suck, but here goes nothing. These are some short one shots about Greece, Macedonia, and Phoenicia. The next (and final) chapter will be Ohio and the cities in it, and Cleveland will probably be split into a west and east because of the difference in personalities I've noticed. Anyways, enjoy!

Lemme set the scene for ya: I'd just conquered Persia and Phoenicia. Persia had moved in with a lot of complaint and did nothing more than sulk. Phoenicia, on the other hand, had moved in without much complaint, but damn, was she pissed.

"How do you expect me to forgive you? You took over my country!" she'd shouted at me when she was first here.

"Well, it's not like I can control my power hungry leader! I didn't want to take over Phoenicia, but he thought it would be a good idea," I'd explained, as calmly as possible without SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF AT HER!

"You know what, fuck you," she snapped, storming away.

I sighed, following her. "Asherah, stop," I said. "You don't even know your way around here."

"I'll figure it out!" she yelled, glaring at me before continuing on her way.

"I command you to stop and come down to dinner," I growled, knowing she couldn't say no. I practically owned her now. "Greece, it's time for dinner! Persia, come down if you're ready to!" I called to the other two occupants.

She turned back around. "Oh, so Persia has a choice, but I don't? Dammit, Macey, you're not going to get my friendship back that way!"

I groaned, walking back towards the kitchen. Needless to say, it was a very long 396 years.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ (BACON!)

New scene. It's modern day America, and Phoenicia is back from the dead and visiting. I turned to her. "Hey, would you want to go see what happened to my old house? Well, our old house, really," I mused.

She looked a little surprised. "Uh, sure?" she said, the 'statement' sounding more like a question. "Why?"

"Because we're going to Greece for the next world meeting, and I know we don't have to go to those, but I go so they stay on task and I need you to come to keep me from killing Greece," I said hurriedly.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Of course you do," she sighed. "Fine. Remember when I first moved in there...?"

I shivered slightly at the memory, closing my eyes and trying to block it. "Don't remind me."

World meeting in Greece. 2014. Needless to say, it was not going well, especially considering Greece and I were seated next to each other. Really, Germany, do your research the next time you arrange the seating chart.

So far, we'd cussed each other out in Greek, I'd smacked him for falling asleep, he'd gotten annoyed because I was listening to music. Hey, I'm not obliged to listen to the meetings, so why should I?

Currently, we were glaring at each other and resisting the urge to strangle the other. Or, at least, I was. Not too sure about him. For all I know, he was thinking about his cat or some shit. Finally, somebody else managed to piss me off- somebody else being FrUK. (I ship it.)

They'd begun arguing (again) and I was not in the mood for these people's bullshit. After beheading them both quickly to shut them up- it worked fabulously- I returned to my seat and the tension was even thicker. "Will you relax, _Macey_?" Greece asked, putting emphasis on Phoenicia's nickname for me. She's the only one allowed to call me that. I punched him.

This resulted in a fight that lasted about ten seconds, when Phoenicia finally managed to pull me off of him. "Stop fighting!" she shouted. "Macey, switch seats with England and everybody just shut up!"

The meeting continued with France flirting with me and me just giving up. These meetings are fucking useless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
EVERYTHING IS GREECE'S FAULT!  
Pancakes, Apples, and Eating Potato Chips,  
The epic Macedonia :P =D (MUSHROOM!) }:)


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my holy Freckled Jesus. Last part. Goddamn. I've been gone for way too long. I'm sorry for making you wait, I've been really busy, and my doctor (who actually wears bow ties) started me on ADD meds, so I've been a "piss monster", as my friend has now dubbed me. I haven't had the time or creativity to write, so I apologize for being gone for so long. Anyways, final chapter. This one features the rest of my OCs, including East and West Cleveland (both male; East = Joshua, West = David), Columbus (female; Liz), Brecksville (Brecky when abbreviated; female; Hannah), Broadview Heights (BH when abbreviated; female; Sarah), North Royalton (male; Roy, because I'm not creative), Ohio (male; Fuckshit, how about James), and Strongsville (who BlackPhoenix653 hasn't met yet, for whatever reason; male; Austin). Physical descriptions for these characters and why I chose their personalities will be included in a quick description thingy, posted on this story, but it won't be considered a chapter. Thanks for reading this up until now, and I'm sorry I'm going to end it, but I must.  
ONLY IMPORTANT PART I'M GONNA HAVE HERE  
I will add random shit for other fandoms, probably AoT and Doctor Who, in a new story that's a bunch of random shit, including AUs and whatnot. Onwards!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ace, Roy, you fucking idiots!" screamed a voice from across the house. Sarah looked up from her phone, vaguely interested. "What'd you two do this time?" she asked, glancing over at the two.

Roy glared at her. "I didn't do anything! It was his damn fault," he growled, his constant annoyance beginning to annoy the others.

Alexander rolled his eyes, giving the younger male a "seriously?" look. "Um, hate to break it to you, dude, but we don't even know what she's pissed about. For all you know, it could be completely your fault and not even remotely mine," he pointed out, setting his book to the side. "What the hell do you want, Hannah?" he yelled in response to her screaming.

She stormed into the room and glared at the two boys; one fifteen, the other nineteen. "I thought you said there were cookies, Ace. Where the hell are the cookies?" she said angrily. "Roy, I swear to God, if you ate them..."

Roy gulped fairly nervously while Ace relaxed. "I had them on the counter to cool. This fucking brat"- he gestured towards Roy- "probably at them all. Sorry, I was gonna save you some. Promise."

For the next half hour, Roy could be heard screaming bloody murder as his sister attempted to murder him and Sarah attempted to hold her girlfriend back. The rest of the household was, to say the least, amused by the scene. There was even some popcorn shared between Ace and David, though it was slapped out of their hands by Josh.

((What just happened? Damn, I'm bored.))

Alexander Angelov wasn't what one might consider a poster child for mental health; he became depressed often and easily, but he acted normal and happy. So when the Clevelands found him sitting in his room, music playing loudly and about to jump out of his window, the two halves of the music-centric city were quite surprised. After they'd succeeded in pulling him away from the window, they and some of their suburbs began to question.

"What were you thinking, dumbass?" Brecksville screamed at the blonde nation-turned-city. There were murmurs of agreement from the others, and Broadview Heights looked slightly scared for him.

Macedonia shrugged, answering with a simple, "I was tired of it all." When pushed to elaborate, he continued. "I mean, they kept me around for centuries just so I could be some stupid city in Ohio? No offense; you guys are cool. It's just, I was demoted from one of the most powerful nations in the world to a city. And everyone I was friends with were dead. Mostly Phoenicia."

The majority of the cities looked concerned now, and not just Broadview Heights. Sighing, Ace tried to ignore their gazes. Josh finally muttered, "I'll just go get us some burgers for dinner, yeah?" and without waiting for an answer, he left. The rest of Ohio still in the room looked at each other and fell silent as they waited for his return.

((Sorry for the depression. I suffer from it a little and a lot more during school, which will be starting soon, so I added that in there. Whoops.))

Broadview Heights was smarter and more observant than anyone she knew gave her credit for. She'd noticed that even Brecksville treated her like she was dumb. She hated it. She was musing about this as she walked through the halls of the large mansion, eventually running straight into Brecksville. "Sorry," she mumbled as her girlfriend stumbled in surprise.

Brecksville sighed as she realized who had run into her. "Shit, you scared me. What's your problem?" she asked, noticing the worried and tired look on the smaller girl's face.

Broadview Heights shrugged, but grabbed Brecksville's arm and dragged her down to the dining room to talk. "Brecky, you think I'm stupid, don't you?" she said miserably, cutting to the chase.

Brecksville stared at the girl who had sat down the moment they'd reached the room. Brecksville had stayed standing but sat across from the brunette at the question. "No. I just think that you need to think a little more," she answered hurriedly, the reason sounding weak even in her own ears.

Frowning, BH walked around the table and sat next to her girlfriend. Moving her chair a bit closer, she hugged the tall woman and nuzzled her face into her shoulder gently. "Do you love me?" she asked quietly, scared to hear the response.

Brecksville, on the other hand, was grateful for a question she could answer easily and honestly. "Yes. Yes, I love you," she whispered, hugging Broadview Heights tightly and kissing her forehead.

Her frown slowly turning to a smile, Broadview Heights tilted her head up and kissed Brecksville softly. "I love you too," she whispered back, smiling as they kissed once more before breaking apart and heading off their own ways.

((Here. Have a random ship of a couple of my OCs. Now, onto the Clevelands, Ohio, Columbus and Strongsville.))

"My legs are hot!"

Needless to say, West Cleveland received quite a few confused looks for his outburst. He couldn't help it. It was the middle of summer and he was wearing clothes that made him look like some 70s rockstar reject. East Cleveland, who was dressed more sensibly in a t-shirt and jean shorts, looked over at his more rock 'n roll, orchestra loving counterpart. "Quit whining!" he yelled, laughing at the large man's obvious discomfort.

Ohio rolled his eyes at the two cities' antics. He was known for being the more layed back state, but sometimes his cities were too much to handle. Strongsville was picking on everyone he saw and Columbus had taken to replacing Macedonia as the perverted one of their state. "I dunno, they aren't that great," she yelled to West Cleveland, who pouted and glared at her.

Ohio could only hope it was the Clevelands turn to choose what they did next time the group went out; they were more likely to choose an orchestra concert at Severance Hall than anything else.

((And... SCENE! That marks the end of this fanfic. That's kinda sad, actually. Alright, maybe Supernatural and Hetalia crossover next! This is the fangirl, so I'll be back soon!))


	12. Not a Chapter I'll miss this fic

I promised you descriptions for my OCs, so here you go.

Brecksville: Black hair, grey eyes. Fairly tall, as mentioned previously; I tried making her more bitchy because when you look at Brecksville and Broadview Heights, they're considered almost the same, but you know, some people are ultra bitchy, some ultra nice and sweet and naïve

Broadview Heights: Brown hair, pinkish red eyes; about average size; see previous explanation

Macedonia: Blonde hair and green eyes; slightly feminine features; average height; he's not based on anyone from Macedonia's personality, he's more that OC that I use to put myself in the story

West Cleveland: Imagine your stereotypical 70s/80s rocker

East Cleveland: Black, because of the African American population there; pretty nice but not a great driver because of personal experience

Ohio: Brown hair and blue eyes; average guy and fairly laid back

Strongsville: Black hair and eyes; total dick because I met somebody from Strongsville and she commented on how Brecksville-Broadview Heights kids were a lot nicer and kids from her school were mostly dicks

Columbus: looks like fem!Spain; nice and quiet and a bit perverted because why not

North Royalton: WHO CARES ABOUT NORTH ROYALTON BBHCSD HAS THE GOLDEN SHOE ahem yeah Brecksville's little brother; black hair and grey eyes; the kind of guy you want to flip off and I went with that because I'm from Broadview Heights and Brecksville-Broadview Heigts is really competitive with them so yeah


End file.
